A Freddie's Life
FreddieandDaffersfan's movie-spoof and animal style of 1998's Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast: *Flik - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Atta - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Dot - Jeanette (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Queen - Anna (The King and I) *Aphie - Pooka (Anastasia) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Simon and Alvin (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Mr. Soil - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Dr. Flora - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Thorny - Mushu (Mulan) *Cornelius - Genie (Aladdin) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Tantor (Tarzan) *Ant that gets tired - Mike (Monsters, Inc) *Hopper - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) *Molt - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Grasshoppers - El Supremo's Henchman (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Thumper - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Axel and Loco - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Clayton (Tarzan) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel (An American Tail) and Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *P.T. Flea - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Francis - Bartok (Anastasia) *Slim - Tony (An American Tail) *Heimlich - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Dim - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Gypsy - Nala (The Lion King) *Manny - Simba (The Lion King) *Rosie - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tuck and Roll - Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King) *Flies at Circus - Gods (Hercules) *Fly Brothers - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Baby Maggots - Baby Hercules (Hercules) and Young Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Harry and Bug friend - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Mok (Rock and Rule) *Mime Bug - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Cockroach Waitress - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mosquito Waitress - Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *Slick - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Huble (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Thud the Big Fly - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Bird - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Baby Birds - Faires (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Chapters:''Edit *# ''A Gru's Life Part 1-Start/Gru's Invention *# A Gru's Life Part 2-Red Alert *# A Gru's Life Part 3-The Various Villains Arrive *# A Gru's Life Part 4-Gru's Trial/Gru Leaves Ant Island *# A Gru's Life Part 5-Dr. McCarthy's Circus/The Big City *# A Gru's Life Part 6-Minions Bar/Flying Home *# A Gru's Life Part 7-The Animals Arrive/Squish Me *# A Gru's Life Part 8-The Black Bear Attacks *# A Gru's Life Part 9-Lucy Wilde's Apology/Building the Fake Bear *# A Gru's Life Part 10-El Macho's Hideout *# A Gru's Life Part 11-The Celebration Party *# A Gru's Life Part 12-Dr. McCarthy Arrives *# A Gru's Life Part 13-The Various Villains Return *# A Gru's Life Part 14-Agnes Goes for Help *# A Gru's Life Part 15-Showtime *# A Gru's Life Part 16-The Fake Bear Attacks *# A Gru's Life Part 17-Gru VS El Macho *# A Gru's Life Part 18-The Minions Unite/Rain! *# A Gru's Life Part 19-El Macho's Death/Springtime/Outtakes ("The Time of Your Life") *# A Gru's Life Part 20-End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elliot Yamin version)" Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movies